The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for storage of refuse materials, and more particularly to a recycling cart wherein different types of refuse materials may be stored in separate containers carried by the cart.
In recent years the practice of reusing, or recycling, previously used materials has taken on increased importance. There is now an increased awareness on the part of the populace that the depletion of our natural resources cannot continue indefinitely at the present pace without eventually exhausting our supply of many of these resources. In addition, there is an increased awareness that existing landfills are fast becoming filled to capacity with trash and other materials that have been routinely, and often needlessly, discarded. Concomitantly, the space available for new and expanded landfills has decreased as a result of not only logistical concerns, but also political concerns.
In the recent past, attempts have been made to confront the above problems by decreasing both the type and amount of refuse material that had previously been routinely earmarked for disposal. An old concept that is again coming to the forefront is that of recycling. However, the widespread implementation of recycling has been hampered in the past for many reasons. For example, in order for a material to be recycled, it is necessary to find a use for the material which does not add an unreasonable cost to an item produced therefrom. Manufacturers are often willing to use recycled materials in their products, and the consuming public is often willing to purchase materials made from recycled materials, if they can be reasonably assured that products made from these materials are of a satisfactory quality. In order to manufacture such products having an acceptable quality, it is generally necessary that the materials to be recycled be substantially free of foreign materials and impurities. Accordingly, in order to establish a viable market for recycled materials, it is desirable to segregate these materials from incompatible materials and other foreign substances.
Depending upon the particular end use for the recycled material, these separation requirements can be relatively simple. On the other hand, they can also be quite extensive. For example, it is well known that glass must be separated from plastic in order to attract a market for either the used glass or the used plastic. Often, however, this type of separation is not the end of the line and many species must be further separated within a generic group, such as the separation of aluminum from other metals or even the separation of clear glass from colored glass. If the separation is done at the end of the line, in other words at the landfill or disposal point of the refuse material, an extra expense is added to the recycling process. Similarly, if the separation is performed by refuse collection personnel at the point of collection, the additional time expended by these personnel in this separation adds a similar expense to the process. This additional expense in many cases may mean the difference between a cost effective recycling process and one that is cost prohibitive.
In order to avoid this additional cost, it is desirable to have the consumer separate the recyclable materials prior to collection. To encourage the consumer to separate the refuse materials, and to provide him with a convenient and effective means to accomplish this result, it is desirable to provide a device that minimizes any inconvenience experienced in separating the recyclable materials. Such a device should not occupy an unduly large amount of space, and should be amenable to the segregation of many types of refuse material. Additionally, the device should be sanitary and easy to clean. The device should also be sturdy enough to withstand a long period of use by the consumer, and the rough treatment often given to refuse containers by refuse collection personnel.
Devices in this general category are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,903 describes a trash bin cart wherein a plurality of generally similarly-sized rectangular bins are aligned side-by-side on a metal cart. The individual trash bins are covered by a common lid, and have a handle located at a front portion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,592 describes a multi-compartment trash container that includes an outer container having a plurality of individual receptacle units situated within and supported on the bottom of the container. Various other containers of this general type are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,905,853, 4,834,253, and 1,281,587.
It is desired to provide a recycling cart for the segregated storage of different types of refuse materials wherein the cart may be easily cleaned, is easily maneuverable, is relatively compact, is made of sturdy materials and is amenable to the storage of numerous types of refuse materials.